1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery and, more specifically, to a broadhead or other style arrow tip having retractable blades that deploy upon impact with a target and having a main body with retractable/deployable razor sharp blades pivotally attached and set to deploy to a desired angular position.
When the arrow tip impacts its target, the forward end of the arrow shaft is forced forward by the arrow's kinetic energy, compressing a variable tension spring and deploying the blades to a predetermined angle, such as 35 to 40 degrees. When the arrow tip is removed from its target, the spring biases the blades back into the main body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other arrow tips designed for archery. While these arrow tips may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide an arrow tip having means for deploying and retracting blade members.
It is further desirable to provide an arrow tip that deploys blade members to desired angular positions upon impact with a target and to retract the blade members when the arrow tip is pulled and removed from the target.